Fanfiction
by Prune BO
Summary: Brenda raconte à Billy une histoire inspirée des aventures de Nathaniel et Isabel. Souvenir d'enfance des Chenowith.


**Pairing :** Brenda/Billy.**  
>Rating :<strong> T.

**Disclaimer :** Alan Ball. Joss Whedon est déjà Dieu, mais tu peux être Jésus.  
>Ah, et la chanson citée est de Bobby Vinton.<p>

**Synopsis :** Brenda raconte à Billy une histoire inspirée des aventures de Nathaniel et Isabel. Souvenir d'enfance des Chenowith.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiction<strong>

* * *

><p>La villa des Chenowith luisait faiblement dans la nuit, luciole maladive en haut de la colline. La musique, elle aussi, restait vague : des nappes planantes, presque du trip hop avant l'heure, se glissant paresseusement par les baies vitrées entrouvertes. L'odeur âcre et lénifiante de la marijuana embrumait les pièces vastes. Les corps dévêtus s'entassaient sur les sofas, s'attiraient dans les couloirs trop longs.<p>

Le visage grisé par la pénombre doucereuse des lampes tamisées, étendue sur un tapis à deux mille dollars, une silhouette blonde s'étirait voluptueusement. Margaret Chenowith tira une taffe. Elle dirigea une main ralentie sur la lourdeur de ses seins nus et offrit le joint à Connor Barrett, le détenteur de la chaire de sociologie de l'UCLA, en promenant le bout de ses orteils sur son mollet poilu.

Ce dernier demanda d'une voix pâteuse :

- Et où sont Billy et, euh…

- Brenda ?

Margaret lui rit au nez :

- Et pourquoi au juste tu t'en soucies ?

L'éminent professeur fit un rond de fumée et se marra à son tour. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, tandis qu'il balbutiait péniblement :

- Ben… ben l'inculcation. N'est pas suffisante pour des modes de vie… appropriés. L'interaction… l'interaction au sens sociologique du terme… dans cette situation, l'interaction, le modèle inactivement donné par les parents en tant qu'individus, si tu préfères, dans cette situation… ce ne serait pas… approprié.

Margaret battit des pieds et gloussa.

- Il est toujours excessivement comique, dit-elle théâtralement, de considérer les prescriptions éducatives de sociologues pathétiquement amputés, presque castrés, de connaissances psychanalytiques. Gardez donc vos petites interprétations statistiques pour les pauvres miséreux touchés par l'indigence économique et laissez le diagnostic du psychisme aux professionnels véritablement qualifiés, enfin !

Connor Barrett s'étouffa avec sa fumée, hilare :

- Dooonc tu laisses tes enfants dans la maison en pleine fête débauchée ! Ah ! Je le savais. Bernard et Margaret Chenowith, le duo infernal !

La psychanalyste gloussa de plus belle. Elle roula sur le ventre et hissa son visage au niveau de celui de Barrett. Ce dernier glissa un regard embué sur la courbe douce de ses fesses nues. Il la laissa prendre le joint dans sa main et lui cracher insolemment sa fumée à la figure. Margaret s'assit à califourchon sur sa cuisse musclée striée de poils roux, se pencha vers lui, un sourire presque sardonique accroché aux lèvres :

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Viens.

Une voiture se gara silencieusement aux abords de la villa. De près, la maison ressemblait à un gruyère lumineux presque psychédélique, entouré de larges fenêtres et de portes vitrées par lesquelles la clarté béait dans l'obscurité. Un unique coin de la villa restait plongé dans le noir. On eût dit un trou noir spatial dans le gruyère. C'est du moins ainsi que le percevait l'homme brun qui tenait une caisse d'alcool à la main. Ses pas raclaient le chemin dallé qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Sa démarche vacillait légèrement.

Margaret guida le professeur par la main dans les couloirs surpeuplés. Les fêtards se raréfiaient à mesure qu'ils approchaient du trou noir.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la porte close de ce qui était visiblement une chambre d'enfant : des dessins étaient punaisés anarchiquement sur le bois clair, et une affichette annonçait subtilement, au feutre rouge : "PERSONNE SAUF BRENDA N'A LE DROIT D'ENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE". Margaret eut un rictus et tourna la poignée. Mais, dès qu'elle tenta d'entrebâiller discrètement la porte, un gros BAM l'informa qu'un meuble avait été placé devant l'entrée de la chambre. Un "Ha HA !" triomphant se fit entendre. Connor Barrett ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais Margaret balaya sa stupeur d'un geste de la main :

- Résistance infantile typique. Ils font tout le temps ça quand il y a du monde à la maison. Viens.

Elle prit à nouveau la main du sociologue et l'entraîna au bout du couloir, où une porte vitrée donnait sur l'extérieur. Ils sortirent dans le jardin enténébré, nus comme des vers. Connor commençait à trouver ça marrant.

Non loin de là, on pouvait apercevoir les voitures entassées aux abords de la maison par des invités pressés d'arriver à la fête, sur les pare-brises desquelles la lune envoyait des stries argentées. La nappe musicale lointaine semblait se fondre dans le jardin silencieux, faire partie de sa vibration naturelle.

- Là, dit Margaret en désignant une fenêtre grande ouverte. Regarde, ils...

- J'ai le champagne !

A dix mètres d'eux, une silhouette masculine leur désignait une caisse d'alcool avec jubilation. Bernard Chenowith effectua une petite danse de la joie d'un pas branlant. Il venait quand même de faire cinq putain de kilomètres à moitié saoul pour se procurer ça dans un store de nuit pendant que les autres finissaient le misérable fond de Veuve Clicquot en fumant des pétards à poil. Barrett accueillit la nouvelle en levant les deux pouces. Margaret enlaça la taille nue du sociologue et gratifia son mari d'un clin d'oeil diabolique. Toujours à dix mètres, Bernard se marra avant d'entrer dans la villa par la porte principale, la caisse d'alcool à la main, beuglant à nouveau sa victoire champagnesque. De l'extérieur, on put entendre l'écho des hourras que reçut son arrivée.

- Allez, viens, dit Margaret à Connor, qui eut furtivement l'impression devant son empressement que la psychanalyste souhaitait davantage voir elle-même ce vers quoi elle le conduisait que le lui montrer à proprement parler.

Ils arrivèrent devant la fenêtre ouverte, qui donnait sur une chambre d'enfant plongée dans la pénombre, sûrement celle dont on venait de leur refuser l'accès. Une commode massive avait été tirée devant la porte - péniblement, si on en jugeait les sillons profonds sur la moquette et le désordre autour du meuble. Accroupies près de ladite commode, deux petites silhouettes se tenaient enlacées.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ? demanda une voix de petit garçon.

Connor reconnut sans peine les enfants des Chenowith.

- Sûrement, depuis le temps, assura Brenda. Avec toute la drogue, ils n'ont aucune concentration, tu sais. Ils voulaient sûrement entrer ici pour faire la fête.

Les enfants remontèrent sur le lit étroit. La fille - que Connor avait du mal à ne pas désigner mentalement "Charlotte" - s'assit contre la tête de lit en étendant les jambes devant elle, et le garçon posa sa tête sur son ventre et lui prit la main.

C'était un tableau des plus charmants : elle, cheveux sombres coupés au carré, dans sa petite chemise de nuit enfantine ; lui, minuscule silhouette chétive, boucles angéliques, accroché à sa soeur comme une huître à un rocher.

- J'ai chaud, dit Brenda en glissant un regard vers la fenêtre grande ouverte. Elle ne vit rien ni personne, cela dit.

Billy semblait focalisé sur autre chose.

- Continue l'histoire.

Il se blottit plus fort contre elle. Elle lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux.

- Nathaniel et Isabel, reprit-t-elle en fermant les yeux, avaient réussi à se réfugier dans une grotte. Ils avaient dû détruire le bateau pour que l'infirmière ne le repère pas sur les rochers. Ils l'avaient brisé et découpé, et il ne restait plus de lui que des planches de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, car ils ne savaient pas très bien couper le bois. Ils l'avaient séché et essayaient de le faire brûler dans la grotte pour avoir un peu de lumière, mais surtout de chaleur car il faisait très froid. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés par le voyage en mer et leurs cheveux mouillés leur collaient au cou et au front. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre devant le feu.

Barrett jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Margaret, mais celle-ci fixait ses enfants avec ce qui semblait être un mélange d'avidité et d'ironie.

- Ils n'allaient rien pouvoir manger ce soir, poursuivit Brenda de sa voix de fillette, car il n'y avait rien dans la grotte. C'était un désert immense de roche et de sel. Ils ne pourraient rien boire non plus, pas une goutte d'eau douce n'était en vue. Isabel se pencha vers Nathaniel et lui dit à l'oreille : "Tu veux que je te chante une chanson pour te réconforter ?".

Elle ouvrit les yeux et demanda à son frère :

- Tu sais ce que lui a répondu Nathaniel ?

- "Oui" ? avança Billy.

Brenda acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

- Et tu sais quelle chanson elle lui a chanté ?

- Non, dit le garçonnet. Je peux décider ?

Une nouvelle fois, Brenda acquiesça.

Billy enfouit alors son visage dans le creux du ventre de sa soeur pendant une bonne minute et, alors que Connor commençait à le soupçonner de s'être assoupi, il émergea en s'écriant :

-_ Blue Velvet_ !

Brenda pouffa. Le carré de ses cheveux tressautait quand elle riait.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais semblant de réfléchir à chaque fois, dit-elle, tu choisis toujours celle-là.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à chanter. Sa petite voix flûtée était abominablement fausse mais, inexplicablement, elle en était parée d'une joliesse supplémentaire.

- _She wore blue_, _blue velvet... Bluer than velvet was the night_... La grotte était silencieuse, complètement silencieuse. Isabelle se pencha davantage vers Nathaniel, pour lui chuchoter vraiment au creux de l'oreille. _Softer than satin was the light_... _From the stars_... _She wore blue_... _Blue Velvet_... Mais soudain, un terrible bruit se fit entendre !

Billy sursauta comme un dément sur le lit.

- Un son reconnaissable entre mille. Ils l'auraient distingué n'importe où, n'importe quand : le bruit des talons de l'infirmière qui frappaient le sol à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

Silence paniqué.

- Elle s'approchait lentement, sûrement, sans même se donner la peine d'être discrète. Les avait-elle entendus ? Devaient-ils fuir ou se cacher ? Nathaniel et Isabel ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les talons de l'infirmière se faisaient plus proches. Clac, clac, CLAC.

- Ils vont mourir, Brenda ?

Sous ses boucles enfantines, le petit Billy crevait d'angoisse.

- Tu vas voir, lui répondit sa soeur. Les talons étaient de plus en plus proches, donc. Ils pouvaient entendre l'écho qu'ils envoyaient sur les parois suintantes de la grotte. Le moindre raclement de pierre résonnait fort, très fort, partout autour d'eux. Tout d'un coup, Nathaniel réalisa : ils n'avaient pas éteint le feu ! L'infirmière allait les voir ! Et il l'entendait se rapprocher. Clac, clac, CLAC.

- Mais ils vont mourir!

Brenda faillit rire mais, sentant que l'angoisse de son frère était réelle, elle lui passa doucement une main dans les cheveux.

- Nathaniel souffla de toutes ses forces pour étendre le feu. En comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Isabel souffla à son tour et, bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un tas de braises et de cendres. CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, faisaient les talons de l'infirmière. CLAC, CLAC, CLAC. Nathaniel et Isabel se serrèrent plus fort encore l'un contre l'autre. Isabel, terrorisée, finit par passer ses jambes autour de la taille de Nathaniel et par enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Elle sentit le cœur de Nathaniel battre à cent à l'heure contre elle. C'était une chance sur deux, maintenant. Soit l'infirmière les découvrait et les capturait pour toujours, soit elle passait sans rien voir. CLAC, CLAC, CLAC. Nathaniel serra Isabel contre lui de toutes ses forces. CLAC, CLAC, Clac, Clac, Clac… Les pas de l'infirmière s'éloignèrent, soudain. Elle s'était engagée dans une autre galerie ! Ils étaient sauvés ! L'essentiel, maintenant, était juste de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Isabel embrassa Nathaniel sur la joue. "On va s'en sortir", dit-elle. Nathaniel étouffa un rire de joie et répondit : "Il faut quitter la grotte, maintenant, avant qu'elle ne se décide à la visiter complètement". Isabel acquiesça, mais elle tremblait. "J'ai froid", chuchota-t-elle. "Mes vêtements sont tout trempés par l'orage". Nathaniel la serra plus fort pour lui transmettre sa chaleur. "Frotte-toi contre moi", dit Isabel.

La respiration du petit Billy s'accéléra.

- Nathaniel s'exécuta. Il enlaça Isabel encore plus fort et frotta doucement son corps contre le sien. Elle commençait déjà à sentir un peu de chaleur revenir dans ses membres frigorifiés. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher plus encore de lui. Lentement, Nathaniel se frotta, frotta, frotta contre elle, et elle fit de même, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus du tout froid. "On peut y aller, maintenant", lui dit-elle à l'oreille. "On a gagné". Et, sans faire de bruit, ils se frayèrent un chemin dans les couloirs rocheux de la grotte et gravir la montagne agitée d'un vent furieux, toujours un peu en danger, mais toujours ensemble.

Billy leva les yeux vers sa soeur, toujours adossée à la tête de lit, et lui fit un sourire ravi :

- Elle était bien, cette histoire. Encore mieux que celle d'hier soir.

Brenda haussa les épaules :

- Demain soir, c'est à toi ?

- Ok.

Il se releva légèrement sur le lit et prit la toute jeune fille dans ses bras. Ses bras qui peinaient à faire le tour de son dos.

- Je t'aime, Brenda.

- Moi aussi.

Il posa son menton sur l'épaule balayée de cheveux bruns.

- Tu as froid ?

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Un peu, dit finalement Brenda d'une voix étouffée. La chaleur, pourtant, était poisseuse et vivace.

- Ok, souffla le petit garçon. Je vais te réchauffer.

Dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Margaret leva un sourcil en direction de Connor et se détourna, retrouvant le calme froissé de musique du jardin. Le sociologue suivit sa silhouette blanche et nue, docile.

- Alors ? lança-t-elle, dents découvertes, commissures retroussées.

- Alors ? dit le professeur en écho. Ta fille a du vocabulaire, ce qui n'est guère étonnant.

Elle contourna la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent apercevoir les lueurs bleues et mouvantes de la piscine, près de laquelle quelques fêtards s'ébattaient et s'enlaçaient. La lumière ondulait au rythme des balancements de l'eau. Margaret fit choir Connor sur une chaise longue et prit place d'autorité sur ses cuisses, à califourchon.

- Alors... penses-tu toujours que les enfants ont besoin d'être chastement préservés d'une sexualité dont ils ignorent tout et qu'ils sont incapables d'appréhender ?

Le sociologue fronça les sourcils, pas assez saoul pour ignorer le torrent d'images dérangeantes que la thèse de sa consœur faisait déferler dans son esprit. Pas assez saoul, mais par trop ivre : ivre de fumée, ivre de champagne, ivre du sourire moqueur de Margaret et de la manière à la fois détachée et prédatrice qu'elle avait d'onduler contre lui. Son parfum – enveloppant, avec une pointe de Patchouli – lui calfeutrait les pores, l'empêchait de penser.

- Tu... souffla-t-il vaguement. Tu exagères...

La psychanalyste le couvait du regard avec ce mélange de puissance, de désir voilé et de condescendance qui la rendait aussi nocive qu'irrésistible. Il déglutit :

- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi... Tes enfants ne font que jouer. C'est une histoire...

Elle renversa la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle rit affectée, théâtrale, glacée.

- Adorable, Connor.

Magaret se fit glisser le long du corps de sa proie du jour, donnant un coup d'ongle ici et là, glissant sa langue dans son nombril, paressant du bout d'un doigt dans son aine... Avant d'engloutir son sexe, elle releva les yeux vers lui et lâcha, narquoise et vainqueure :

- Adorable...

**FIN**


End file.
